Sheva's Raccoon City Misadventure
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sheva is sent to Raccoon City to recover Sherry & the G-Virus for the BSAA
1. Chapter 1

**Sheva's Raccoon City Misadventure**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Resident Evil**

**Sherry Birkin**

**Sheva Alomar**

**Annette Birkin**

**Ada Wong**

**Brian Irons**

**Jane Thomas (OFC)**

**Dan Logan (OC, BSAA Lt. Gen. Sheva's CO) (OC)**

_**AU**_

_**Set during RE2**_

_**Sheva is sent to Raccoon City to recover Sherry &amp; the G-Virus for the BSAA**_

**Horror/Romance**

**Sheva/Sherry**

**Ada/Sheva**

**Sherry/OFC**

**Sherry/Ada/Sheva**

**A/N: This fic depicts consentual sexual relationships between a minor child &amp; adults,**

**Don't like? then DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAMES !**

**Horror/Romance**

**ONE**

BSAA Agent Sheva Alomar walked into the Briefing Room at BSAA Headquarters, she has been here in the U.S. for nearly nine months and has yet to be sent out on a mission, the African woman hopes that will change today.

"Agent Alomar, it has come to our attention that the Umbrella Corporation is making and selling high-grade B.O.W.s and a leak in one of their labs has caused a massive outbreak."Lt. Gen. Dan Logan explained.

"Where?" Sheva said in reply.

"Raccoon City, PA. You are to go there and recover two things: 1. A sample of the viral agent that Umbrella developed. 2. Sherry Birkin, daughter of William and Annette Birkin, the creators of this viral agent. You leave at 04:45 tomorrow morning."

"Understood." Sheva said as she struggled to contain her excitement.

Sheva left the Briefing Room and went to her quarters to prep her gear, she goes to the Arms Room and draws her bow, an H&amp;K P8, her combat knife, an MP5, and an H&amp;K PS-G1 sniper rifle, Sheva also grabbed a pair of silencers, one for the MP5 and the other for the PS-G1.

Sheva hopped that she wasn't getting into a situation that she couldn't handle on her own.

After packing her gear, Sheva went and showered before going to bed.

At 4:45 AM EST Sheva boards a special black G550 jet that will get her to Raccoon City in under three hours, while on the plane Sheva checks her weapons and gear one last time.

"Find the Birkin girl, find the G-Virus sample." Sheva recited to herself.

Meanwhile, on the ground in Raccoon City two people are in an SUV heading out of the city as fast as they can, a cop and a young girl wearing a red vest.

After landing in Raccoon City, Sheva entered the airport terminal. What greeted her was a scene straight out of a horror film. The airport was covered with bodies and blood, Sheva nevously drew her P8 as she scanned the area around her.

"My God, what the hell happened here?" Sheva said in a low voice.

Sheva continued deeper into the airport, then she hears a strange noise from somewhere close by - a wet sound. It set Sheva's nerves on edge. When Sheva comes around a corner she sees more dead bodies. Sheva also sees what seems to be a small girl on her knees, Sheva remained on guard as she aproached the crouched form.

"Hey, are you OK? Don't worry, I 'm here to help." Sheva said lightly, slowly the small figure stood up and turned around and Sheva was horrified at what she was looking at.

The girl's face was deathly pale, with blood smeared around her pasty lips.

"Oh Shit." Sheva gasped. The creature stumbled blindly towards Sheva, moaning in dumb hunger, Sheva holsters the P8 and pulls out her longbow and puts an arrow through the center of the creature's head. Sheva then approaches the dead thing slowly, she pulls out her portable laptop and types:

**BSAA G-Virus Sample Recovery Mission **

**7:09 AM EST**

**Location: Raccoon City, PA**

**Status: 1st contact made w/ G-Virus Raccoon City airport.**

Sheva e-mailed what she had just typed to BSAA HQ, she decided that the airport was not a safe place to be, so she left.

Meanwhile, R.P.D. Patrol Officer Jane Thomas is quietly sneaking into the S.T.A.R.S. office on the second floor of the station where twelve year old Sherry Birkin has been hiding with Jane for the past three days, Jane has an armful of soda cans and candy bars from the destroyed vending machines from downstairs.

"Here you go, kiddo." Jane says as she sets everything down on one of the desks.

"Thank you." Sherry says.

"So Sherry, do you know where your parents are?" Jane asks.

"Still at work I guess." Sherry answered.

Jane smiled at Sherry. "Don't you worry Sherry, I'll keep you safe for as long as I can."

Fifteen minutes later Jane fell asleep behind one of the desks, Sherry sat across from the woman that had saved her life and watched her sleep. Then Sherry thought of a way that she could show Jane her gratitude, Sherry got up and quietly walked over to Jane, the blonde girl noticed that Jane had removed her uniform pants and was clad in a pair of pink satin panties.

'_This couldn't be any easier.' _Sherry thought to herself as she gently grabbed Jane's panties and pushed them down the woman's sculpted legs without disturbing Jane's sleep, Sherry then got down on her knees in between Jane's legs and started licking her womanhood, after about ten minutes of Sherry licking and sucking on Jane's womanhood Jane opened her eyes and looked around.

"Mmmm... Sherry, where are y-?" Jane asked, but was cut off by a warm sensation in between her legs.

Jane looked down and saw Sherry on her knees with her face buried in between Jane's legs.

"Sh-Sherry, what are you doing?" Jane asked in between gasps, Sherry looked up at Jane, her cute little mouth dripping with Jane's warm cum. Sherry climbed up into Jane's lap and straddled the older woman.

"Thanking you." Sherry said before leaning in and capturing Jane's lips in a heated kiss, Jane had kissed her fair share of women, but none of them even scratched the surface when it came bringing out Jane's passion and yet somehow this little girl has made Jane as horny as she's ever been and she can't understand why.

"Sherry, we-we need to stop, OK." Jane says nervously.

"Why?" Sherry asks as she slips her right hand under Jane's unform top and began playing with her right breast.

"I'm an adult and you're a child for one, two I'm a cop, and three, this is statutory rape." Jane explains.

"I won't tell if you won't." Sherry says, she smiles wickedly and adds. "From my view, you really _don't _want me to stop."

Jane looks down and sees her nipples hardening through her shirt.

'_Damn, how does a kid know how make a grown woman melt just by touching her?' _

"Where did you learn how to do these things, Sherry?" Jane asked.

"My Mom and my Nanny taught me everything I know about sex Jane, now, do you really want me to stop?" Sherry inquired.

Jane thought about it, it had been a solid year since her relationship with Martha Waters ended badly and even longer than that since Jane had sex, well, good sex at least. Now, here Jane was trapped in the station with a horny twelve year old girl who has made her wetter than she's been in a long while. Jane sighs and unbuttons her shirt and pulls it off and tosses it to the floor, Jane then unclipped her bra revealing her bare breasts.

"N-no, Sherry, I don't want you to stop." Jane moaned. "Good." Sherry said.

Sherry stood up and took off all of her clothes too.

"Are you ready, Sherry?" Jane asked. "Not yet, I have a surprise for you." Sherry says before she walks over to a blue gym bag and opened it, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about a dozen in all.

Sherry grabbed a large blue strap-on. Sherry saw Jane smile gleefully as she watched Sherry put the toy around her slender waist. Jane climbed up onto the desk and laid on her back, silently inviting Sherry to join her. Sherry eagerly obliged and climbed on top of Jane. Sherry entered Jane slowly, very slowly.

Sherry kept going as far as she could inside Jane. Jane started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Sherry vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Jane to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Sherry's crotch and waist. Then the older woman pulled the little girl closer to her and cupped Sherry's face in her hands before leaning in and kissing her passionately. 

Sheva's boots scuffed shards broken glass across the asphalt of the YMCA basketball court she had run into, she looked at the mob of moaning corpses that shambled after her, Sheva needed to figure out where she was and where the R.P.D. building was. Sheva ran until she came to fence, wasting no time the African woman jumped the fence with minimal effort and kept going.

'_My energy and stamina won't last much longer, I need to find a car.'_ Sheva thought franticly, suddenly the answer to Sheva's prayer appeared about thirty yards ahead of her a yellow Corvette with the passenger side door open was sitting there, as if it were calling out to Sheva. Sheva hurried over to the car and jumped in, she closed the passenger side door, locked it and found the keys in the glovebox.

Sheva put the key in the ignition and cranked the car up.

"Yes." Sheva said in relief, she then pulled out of the YMCA's parking lot and began going east, hopefully towards the Police Station.

Sherry is on all fours on the desk in front of Jane, who is now wearing a pink strap-on around her waist, she slowly eases the toy into Sherry's moist rear. Jane smiled as she watched Sherry writhe with pleasure, then with one strong thrust Jane pierced Sherry's hymen, resulting in a screaming moan from Sherry.

Jane pulled out of Sherry and cleaned the blood off of the toy and from Sherry before re-entering the little blonde girl. Jane grabbed Sherry's hips and held her steady from behind as she began moving the strap-on in and out.

"Ohhhh." Sherry moaned as she rocked back and forth, Jane easily matched Sherry's motion as she licked her lips.

"J-Jane, I-I can't take it anymore I'm...I'm about to c-cum!" Sherry howled. "M-me too, Sherry!" Jane moaned as she arched her back. Both Sherry and Jane came at the same time, Sherry laid down on her stomach on the desk and Jane laid down on top of Sherry with the strap-on still inside Sherry.

"Wow Sherry, I would never have guessed that you were this skilled at pleasing women." Jane said as she pulled out of Sherry and rolled over onto her back, Sherry crawls on top of Jane and straddles her.

"I had two really good teachers, Jane." Sherry replied.

"There's no doubt about that, Sherry. Let's get dressed and some sleep and then we try to get out of here."

"OK Jane." Sherry says dropping a kiss on Jane's right breast.

Sheva smiled when she saw the Raccoon City Police Department, she hoped that someone was still alive that could help her locate Sherry Birkin. Sheva was hoping that the young girl was still alive and hiding somewhere safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Sheva parked in the parking garage and entered the station from the basement, armed with her P8 Sheva slowly scanned the hallways. A distant scream made Sheva jump nervously, she suddenly wished that she hadn't volunteered for this mission. Jane looked at Sherry as she grabbed her Glock.

"Sherry, I'm going to look around for a way out, I want you to stay here."

"I want to go with you, Jane. I hate being alone." Sherry said.

Jane knelt down on front of Sherry and looked into her blue eyes lovingly.

"I know baby, but I don't know how dangerous it is in other parts of the station and I can't risk you being hurt or worse killed because I couldn't protect you."

"Jane." Sherry whispered.

"Sherry, if for some reason I don't come back I want you to get out of here and find a new place to hide until someone else comes and saves you."

Sherry reluctantly nods. "Good girl." Jane says, before Jane stands up she pulls Sherry into a tight embrace and holds her tight.

"Be careful out there, Jane and come back to me." Sherry says, already fighting back tears.

"I'll do my best, Sherry." Jane says, Sherry leans in and kisses Jane on the lips one final time before going to hide in the storage room, once Sherry was safely hidden Jane opened the door and slipped out into the cold, dank, dimly lit hallway.

Sheva entered the library and found it totally trashed, she saw a dead woman in a blood soaked white blouse and a ripped black skirt lying near an overturned desk, her neck savagely ripped open.

"Jesus." Sheva whispered, suddenly Sheva heard a strange, high-pitched scream. Her muscles tensed and her heart jumped up into her throat, Sheva quickly switched to the sniper rifle. Sheva took refuge behind a desk as she scanned the room, ready for anything.

Jane entered the cafeteria, she knew there was a door that lead out to the second floor parking deck, the tough part would be securing a safe route for Sherry, Jane is hopeful that she and Sherry will survive this nightmare together, though Jane doubted that _she _would make it out of here with Sherry.

A sudden noise stops Jane in her tracks, a cold chill slowly creeps down her spine.

"A-anyone there?" Jane asks, in a flash a sinewy figure leaps out of the shadows and slams Jane down hard on the cement floor causing Jane to lose her gun, Jane struggles to her feet slowly. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't see what was in front of her, she did however feel a sharp pain in her neck before she was cast into eternal darkness.

"Sh-Sherry." Jane managed to choke out before she died. Once Jane was dead her killer emerged from the shadows to partake of the spoils of its successful hunt.

Sherry was still hiding in the storage room in the S.T.A.R.S. office, she had decided to arm herself with whatever she could find. Sherry found a gun belt, a Beretta handgun, two canisters of mace, a bowie knife, a retractable police baton, and a pair of walkie talkies.

"I hope that Jane comes back soon." Sherry says quietly.

"Damn it!" Sheva hissed as she dodged the Licker's razor-sharp claws as it swiped at her, Sheva rolled to one knee and took careful aim, she squeezed the trigger twice. The first bullet struck the creature in the left shoulder, hardly causing any damage to the creature at all. The second shot however found its mark when it punched clean through the Licker's large, gray brain. Her enemy dispatched, Sheva quickly exits the library. Sheva isn't the only person looking for Sherry and the G-Virus samples, a beautiful woman in a red dress is also looking for the young Birkin girl. Sherry is starting to worry about Jane, she knew that Jane told her to stay in the S.T.A.R.S. office, but the twelve year old girl was very strong willed and independent. Sherry pulled her Beretta before leaving the office in search of Jane.

Ada Wong slipped into the R.P.D. File Room where she began searching for information on the Birkin family, mostly on Sherry Birkin, the only child of the two Umbrella researchers.

Sheva snuck up behind a ratty looking female zombie dressed in a tattered uniform and cut the creature's head off with her knife, Sheva then made her way to the Interrogation Rooms.

Sheva peered around the corner, she can see a woman in a red dress seated at one of the computers.

'_What is she doing?' _Sheva wondered.

Sheva eased around the corner and froze when she saw two Lickers roaming the hallway, Sheva raises her bow and takes careful aim and launches the arrow at the Licker, Ada is hiding on the right side of the file room, she saw the Lickers before they spotted her, suddenly one of the Lickers went down from an arrow to the brain, then the second B.O.W. met the same fate, Ada glanced around, confused.

"Those were arrows, whoever is using them is very skilled."

Suddenly Ada saw the doorknob turn slowly, she grabbed her Browning VP70 and hid behind the door, Sheva eased the door open and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Ada waited for Sheva to enter the room before she shuts the door and grabs the ebony woman from behind, shoving her into a nearby bookshelf and pinning her against it.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ada asked, pressing her gun against Sheva's left temple.

"I could ask you the same questions, lady." Sheva replied.

Ada takes her gun off of Sheva's temple and holdsters it, she then spins Sheva around, keeping her pinned against the bookshelf.

"My name is Ada Wong, what's yours?" Ada asked.

"Sheva Alomar, I'm... looking for someone." Sheva says.

"Is it me?" Ada asked playfully as she ran her fingers through Sheva's hair.

"N-no, I...can't say." Sheva replied.

Sherry walked down the hallway towards the second floor parking deck when something caught her eye, she raised her gun and eased over towards it. She froze when she recognized who was lying on the cemenet floor in a pool of dried blood - it was Jane.

"No." Sherry said as tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees.

"You're a real cutie, Sheva." Ada said as she rubbed her leg against Sheva's thigh gently.

"Th-thank you, Ada. Y-you're very beautiful too."

Ada leaned forward and kissed Sheva on the lips, Sheva leaned back against the door and moaned softly, then Ada pulled down Sheva's jeans and then her cotton white panties. Then the raven haired beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Sheva's thighs. Sheva is gently running her fingers through Ada's silky, short hair.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!" moaned Sheva.

Sheva pulled Ada to her feet, she then picked up the other woman and carried her over to the large cherry wood conference table and laid the black haired woman down on it. In no time Ada had removed all of Sheva's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the table. Ada ran her tongue up and down Sheva's right leg while Sheva was fingering Ada's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD S-SHEVAAA! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!" screamed Ada as she arched her back and came all over Sheva's waist and crotch.

Ada moaned deeply as she grasped Sheva's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Ada parted Sheva's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Ada flicked out her tongue and began teasing Shava's throbbing clit.

"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good Sheva." the Asian-American woman groaned. Sheva was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Ada's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened - Sheva's orgasm hit.

"OOOOHHH! A-ADA! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!"

Sheva spewed her warm cum all over Ada's face and chest, then Sheva rolled over beside Ada and Ada straddled Sheva and licked up all of her sweet cum off of her companion's curvaceous body.

"Do you want to keep going, Sheva?" Ada asked, though she already knew the ebony woman's answer.

"Y-yes, Ada." Sheva groaned with lust.

Ada climbed off of Sheva and walked over to her red gym bag and opened it, inside the bag was a collection of sex toys Ada had collected over the years. The strap-on Ada chose was red, 6" long and 2.5" in diameter. She slipped into the strap-on's black leather harness, fastening it around her waist.

Sheva eagerly got down on her hands and knees when she saw Ada coming toward her wearing the strap-on dildo she had selected, knowing what was to come.

Ada positioned herself behind Sheva and carefully slid the plastic cock into the African agent's asshole. Ada firmly gripped Sheva' s firm butt and pistoned her plastic phallus in and out of Sheva's asshole with lustful abandon. For Sheva, this was a wonderful feeling, being fucked in the ass. This was her favorite form of sexual intercourse, and with the way that Ada was fucking her, Sheva knew that her partner was now aware of this fact.

"Oh, yes, Ada!" Sheva shouted, going wild with lust. "Please! Fuck me hard! Please, Ada!"

Ada eagerly fucked Sheva even harder, causing the ebony agent to shudder with delight, her moans increasing in intensity as Ada did her business.

Sheva shrieked as she was hit with another stunning orgasm that left her exhausted but satisfied. Ada slid her strap-on out of Sheva's ass and gathered the beautiful younger agent in her arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. Even though she was completly exhausted, Sheva returned her partner's kiss with equal passion.

"That was amazing, Ada." Sheva said as got up off the table and started getting dressed, Ada took off the strap-on and did the same.

"Yes, it was, Sheva." Ada replied.

"Sorry to bang and run, but I do have a mission that I need to complete." Sheva said as she slipped her utility belt back on, then Sheva grabs her weapons.

"Sheva?" Ada asked.

"Yes?" Sheva answered, turning around to face Ada.

Ada wanted to say so much to Sheva, Ada wanted to tell her about Annette Birkin, Sherry's Mom, about how William Birkin injected himself with the G-Virus, Ada also wanted to warn Sheva about the T-02 Nemesis and the T-103 Tyrant that Umbrella just deployed here to find the other G-Virus samples, but Ada decided not to say anything.

"Be careful... I really hope that we see each other again." Ada said.

Sheva walked over to Ada and hugged her tightly.

"I'd really like that too, Ada." Sheva says.

The women lock eyes again, then Ada leans forward and kisses Sheva's lips gently as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stay safe, Sheva." Ada whispers.

"Copy that, you too, Ada." Sheva counters.

"Always."

Then Ada grabs the strap-on off the conference table and hands it to Sheva.

"Take this as a reminder of me." Ada said, Sheva takes the toy and slips it into her hip pouch.

"Thanks." Sheva said, then Sheva draws her P8 and opens the door.

"Clear." Sheva says, Ada quickly follows her outside the room.

"I'm heading to the basement." Ada announced. Sheva nods.

"I'll take the second floor." Sheva said.

Ada grabs Sheva's right hand and squeezes it gently, Sheva returns Ada's squeeze with one of her own.

Then the two women part ways unaware that they're being watched.

"So, that's where Ms. Wong was hiding and that BSAA Agent too I see, well this could be a very entertaining test for us to watch." Annette Birkin said to the man standing behind her.

"Let's just hope that Alomar doesn't get too wise, she's very resourceful." Dan Logan says in a dark tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Sherry jammed the blade of her knife into the side of the dead reporter's head as he tried to bite her. The creature flinched once and went completely still, Sherry withdrew her knife from the corpse's skull and squirmed loose from underneath the large dead man and sighed, suddenly she hears footsteps aproaching so Sherry hurries back to the S.T.A.R.S. office and grabs a canister of mace.

Sheva was greeted by a shambling undead fat man. The BSAA operative steadied herself as the creature got closer. When Sheva figured that the thing was close enough to her, she sprang forward and delivered a devastating super kick. The zombie's head rolled off its shoulders and the rest of the body crumpled to the ground, the ebony woman smiled at her handiwork.

"That was some Sweet Chin Music, darling." she said to the headless corpse.

Then Sheva made her way up the stairs to the second floor, she checked all the doors and found all of them had been locked, except one - The door to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Sheva cautiosly walked to the door and turned the knob, finding it unlocked filled Sheva with hope. She opened the door and - was hit directly in the face by a chemical mist.

"GAH! IT BURNS!" Sheva screams as she felt something strike her in the back of her left knee causing her to buckle under her own weight.

"Oh no." Sherry said, realizing that she had blinded a normal Human, after shutting the door the little girl sprang into action. Sherry grabbed her water bottle and hurried back over to the injured black woman.

"Lean your head back. This is water, it might sting a little though."

Sherry used a damp cloth to wipe the woman's eyes out quickly.

"What was that junk?" Sheva asked as she wiped the water and tears from her eyes.

"Mace, I found it in the storage room." Sherry said.

"Wh-who are you?" Sheva asked.

"Sherry Birkin."

_'No way! How lucky can you get, the kid that I'm looking for nearly blinds me when I stumbled into the same room as her.' _

"Who are you, Miss?" Sherry asked, suddenly afraid.

"My name is Sheva, I've come to save you, Sherry." Sheva says.

"Really?" Sherry asked, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires in the room's light.

Meanwhile, in the underground lab Annette Birkin is watching Sherry and Sheva on the closed circut monitor.

"Very soon dear daughter all of our hard work will pay off. It's too bad that you and Sheva Alomar won't be around to see it." just then a petite blonde woman in a lab coat walks up to Annette.

"Ma'am, the T-103 is fully operational as is the Nemesis."

"Good, deploy them both. Have the T-103 air dropped at the Police Station.

"Directives?" the woman asks.

"Kill Sherry Birkin. Kill Sheva Alomar, and recover G-Virus sample from Sherry."

"O-of course Mrs. Birkin." the intern says before leaving the lab in a hurry.

Sheva leads Sherry to the second Interrogation Room, Sherry takes the chair while Sheva leans against the locked door.

"So how long have you been here, Sherry?" Sheva asked.

"Ten days, when I got here I saw a lot of my friends get killed by those zombies and those lizard looking things, I had gotten trapped in the courtyard when an Officer rescued me, she kept me fed and kept me safe in the S.T.A.R.S. office until yesterday."

"What happened to her?" Sheva inqured as she made her way over to Sherry and sat on the table.

"She was killed, I found her body. It looked like one of those lizard things got her."

"What was her name?"

"Jane Thomas." Sherry said with a sigh.

"It's OK now Sherry, I will find a away to get you out of here." Sheva said.

"Thank you, Sheva." Sherry says.

Sherry crawls up onto the table next to Sheva and climbs into her lap, straddling the ebony woman.

"Sherry, what are y-?"

Sherry leaned forward, and gave Sheva a gentle kiss.

Sheva pulled away, even more confused. "Sherry, what are you doing?"

"Oh, now come on Sheva babe. It's not like I haven't noticed your beautiful breasts and your tight booty the past two hours." Sherry replied as she hopped down onto the floor, and stood in front of Sheva.

"Besides..." Sherry continued, taking her right hand and placing it on Sheva's left thigh "It will take your mind off things for a while."

Sheva smiled, and nodded. Sherry wrapped both of her arms around Sheva's neck, allowing Sheva to pick Sherry up and place the little girl on her lap then they engaged in a sensual kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Sheva and Sherry simply kissed for several minutes before Sherry licked Sheva's lips, asking for permission to be let in. Sheva opened her lips, and let Sherry in.

Sherry and Sheva then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other. They parted for air, string of saliva could be seen hanging between their mouths. The two girls went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Sherry broke off the kiss and began to kiss and suckle on Sheva's neck. Sheva giggled, and placed her hand on Sherry's head.

Sherry unbuttoned Sheva's shirt, and dropped it to the floor. She began to kiss Sheva's collarbone, licking it also with her tongue. Sherry necked Sheva for some time before she released her hold on Sheva's neck, running her hands down Sheva's sides, caressing them. Sherry then took Sheva's black bra off, and admired the woman's supple breasts. Sherry took both of Sheva's nipples between her thumbs and index figures, playing with them. Sheva groaned, letting her head fall back. Sherry smiled as she moved in, and took Sheva's right nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at the brown bud. After giving it a saliva bath, Sherry turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.

Sherry stood up after a few minutes, and pushed Sheva onto the table into a lying position. Sheva gasped from the cold steel on her back. Sherry ran her hands down Sheva's naked chest, groping her breasts and her tummy.

"You have a nice body…Sheva." Sherry complimented.

Sherry pushed Sheva farther onto the table, as Sheva kicked off her boots. Sherry sensually gave both of Sheva's feet butter fly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up her legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Sheva's right hand began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Sherry unzipped Sheva's jeans, and took them off, throwing them to the floor with Sheva's other clothes.

Sherry saw Sheva's black panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease the older woman some more. Sherry ran her fingertips across both sides of Sheva's bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so.

Sherry finally took off Sheva's panties, and admired Sheva's pussy. A small patch of brown hair above it, which was currently soaked. Sherry admired the pink nether lips of her savior the most. Sherry dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Sheva's juices, and sucked them off her fingers.

"Sheva, you're delicious." Sherry said to Sheva, who could only nod.

Sherry bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Sheva's bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore Sheva's vagina. Sherry played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Sheva began to pant in desperation. Sherry smirked; she decided to finally grant Sheva what she wanted. Sherry dove her tongue into Sheva's pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls.

Sheva groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Sherry's tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Sheva at incredible speeds. Sheva began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry.

Sherry finally began to lick Sheva's clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Sheva began to reach climax, Sherry took the entire head of Sheva's clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Sheva growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder.

"I'm ... I'm ... Cuming!" Sheva shouted.  
Sherry smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. She crawled up besides Sheva and made out with her.

After a few minutes, Sherry asked rhetorically, "Sheva, after I gave you that amazing orgasm, I know you don't have any objections to returning the favor ... do you?"

Sheva shook her head. She and Sherry stood up on their knees and began to make out again. Sheva could taste herself on Sherry's tongue and lips, which made her blush. Slowly, Sheva undid Sherry's school uniforn top, letting it fall to her waist, revealing her red bra. Sheva cupped Sherry's supple breasts in her hands, before unbuckling it. Sheva instantly latched her lips onto Sherry's right nipple, sucking like a baby.

Sherry sighed, and began to stroke Sheva's head with her hands. Sheva switched between nipples every so often, giving each equal attention. Sheva dropped onto the floor, gasping as her naked feet hit the cold steely ground. She pushed Sherry into a lying position like Sherry had done her. Sheva took off Sherry's tennis shoes, and dropped them into the growing pile of clothing. She struggled to get Sherry's skirt off, but luckily, Sherry helped her. Sheva admired Sherry's small, shapely and fit body, especially her legs.

Sheva squeezed Sherry's thighs before she took off Sherry's crimson panties, throwing them into the pile.

Sheva admired Sherry's pussy much like Sherry had admired hers. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, a patch of blonde hair above it, shaped like a triangle pointing down, with velvety pink outer lips. Sheva licked her lips and buried her face into Sherry's pussy. Sherry moaned, she made one of her hands squeeze her right breast, and the other hold the back of Sheva's head, making sure it didn't leave.

Sheva used much the same technique Sherry had for a while before she added her index finger in there, and began to thrust it in and out while she licked Sherry's clit with her tongue, soon, she added a second finger, then a third, and then a fourth. With all this going on, it didn't take Sherry long to cum. She did so with a sexy low moan. Sheva licked up all she could from her fingers before cleaning the rest of Sherry's pussy.

Sheva went back to cuddling with Sherry and let her recover before asking her a question. "One more?" She asked sweetly.

Sherry smiled, and nodded. "I know just how we can do it, babe."

Sherry climbed on top of Sheva, in such a position that their vaginas were facing each other.

"Ready?" Sherry asked.

Sheva nodded.

Sherry began to thrust their pussies together, which were so wet they made a wet slapping sound each time the ground against each other. Sheva and Sherry moaned and groaned all through this, occasionally making out with each other.

Their pussies were grinding together at incredible speeds, both of their clits brushed each other, their lower lips kissing, a kiss much more sensual and unique then that of the norm. Each time their pussies parted, strands of cum could be seen hanging between the duo's waists. Sheva began to thrust back with equal strength, thrusting her hips up to meet Sherry's. This continued on for minutes on end, before all four of their lips connected with each other a final time, and low moans filled the air.

The two lay seemingly lifeless on the table, whispering sweet things to each other. But this utopia was not to last, the two heard a blood curdling scream fill the air, one that sounded almost human, but it wasn't. Sherry and Sheva shared a worried glance.

"We'd better get going." Sherry said, already slipping into her clothes.

Sheva nodded, and began to get dressed also. Soon, the two left the room, never to come back, though, they did leave a very wet table, a silent reminder of what the two shared in that room.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

RPD Police Chief Brian Irons carried the limp body of Beverly Harris, the Mayor's daughter in his arms as he entered his office. His muscules begged for relief, but Brian knew that he had to keep moving, who knows when Umbrella would someone or _something _to take him out. Brian decided to worry about that when the time came, right know all that mattered was getting Beverly into his office. After placing her gently on his desk Brian closed his door and returned to his seat behind the desk and sighed.

"This isn't how I planned on resigning from the force to run for Mayor."

"Sheva, look out!" Sherry shouts as she raises her Beretta and fires, hitting the zombie dead center in its forehead before it could bite Sheva.

"Thanks Sherry." Sheva said.

The twelve year old smiled and winked at Sheva, they hadn't heard that strange, inhuman scream from earlier in a while, but they knew that the thing was still in the station somewhere.

"Sheva, there's a door up ahead."Sherry said as the corridor behind them began filling up with upright corpses.

"Come on." Sheva said as she grabs Sherry's left hand and they ran.

Sheva opened the door and Sherry ran through first, then Sheva shut the door and locked it, not knowing how long it would keep the zombies out. Sheva and Sherry found themselves in a narrow hallway with a door up ahead, Sherry looks at Sheva and nods before the pair moves towards the door.

"Get behind me, Sherry." Sheva said before reaching for the door and opening it.

"What the-?" Sheva said as she looked around the lavish room. There were stuffed animals mounted on the walls and displayed all around them, Sheva suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sheva, look there on the desk." Sherry said from behind Sheva, Sheva turned to the desk and froze -.

Laid out across the desk, like a character from a horror movie, was a gorgeous young woman in a flowing white gown and heels, her torso savagely ripped open.

The beautiful girl seemed out of place in this dark, dank room that gave off an auora of darkness and evil, then suddenly the chair behind the desk swung around a man was sitting there pointing a gun at her, both Sherry and Sheva raised their guns in response.

For a long, tense moment nobody moved, then the man slowly lowered his gun.

"I'm so sorry about that, I thought you two were zombies." he said, his voice full of mock concern.

Sheva could tell that something about this guy was off.

"Who are you two?" Irons asked.

"Sheva Alomar, BSAA and this is Sherry Birkin." Sheva replied.

"I am Brian Irons, Chief of Police and this is..._was _Beverly Harris, the Mayor's daughter. I was supposed to keep her alive and safe, but I failed as you can see."

"Has she changed yet?" Sherry asked, moving beside Sheva.

"No, the transformation takes about an hour after you've been bit."

"I'm sorry you lost her Chief Irons, but we need a way out of here." Sheva explains.

Irons said nothing, he just sagged down in his chair and closed his eyes.

Seeing that they weren't going to get any help from the fat man Sherry and Sheva left his office.

Sherry sees a second hallway to the left of the Chief's office that was clear.

"This way." Sherry said, Sheva nods and follows Sherry down the second corridor. The door opened to a waiting room that was void of any of the signs of the chaos that was happening throughout the rest of the station.

"Can we rest here for a while, Sheva?" Sherry asked tiredly.

"Of course." Sheva said as she took off her boots and her shirt and nothing else, Sherry also removed her shoes and shirt before joining Sheva on the green couch across from the reception desk.

"Sheva, that man really scared me." Sherry said as she climbed into Sheva's arms as she lay on the couch.

"The Chief?" Sheva asked, Sherry nods slowly. Sheva sighs lightly as she gently stroked Sherry's blonde hair.

"He scares me too, Sherry baby." Sheva whispers.

"Can I suck on your breasts, Sheva?" Sherry asked, Sheva looked at the little girl, seeing the desperation in her tired eyes Sheva smiles and nods.

Sherry smiled, cupping one of Sheva's breasts and squeezing it. Sheva uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Sherry ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch. "So tense..." Sherry murmured. "Let's do something to relax you..." Gently, Sherry ran her tongue around Sheva's left breast, slowly licking and savoring the taste of the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Sherry nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth.

Sheva writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, brown skin.

"S...S...Sherry!" Sheva screamed, as she felt her nipple be released, and the flat of the blonde's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Sheva reached down, and groped and fondled Sherry's chest, tearing away her tight shirt from her hot little body. Sherry gasped at Sheva's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the couch. Spinning around, Sheva dropped to her knees between Sherry's legs, and pullled off Sherry's shorts. Hastily. Placing her hands on the insides of Sherry''s small thighs, Sheva lowered her head, and gently suckled on the blonde's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Sheva eased her tongue in between Sherry's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Sherry writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Sheva's head, swinging her small legs up and over Sheva's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Sheva's mouth down tightly over Sherry's pussy.

Sheva could feel the burning heat rise between Sherry's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Sheva licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Sherry, hard and fast. "S...Sheva!" Sheva heard Sherry cry out.

"I.. I... I'm going to... CUM! AAHHHHHHH!" With that screech, Sherry collapsed into orgasm, dousing Sheva's face in a wave of white cream. Her muscles contracted, her legs squeezing Sheva's face harder against her crotch, until the high diminished, and Sherry released her.

As Sheva gasped for air, Sherry straddled Sheva. "Your turn." Sherry said.

"Christ, give me a second!" Sheva panted. "Need to catch my breath! That was incredible!"

"Do that later." Sherry said, shoving Sheva hard, knocking her onto her back. Swiftly, Sherry clambered up on top of Sheva. She hefted her thighs forward, grazing the soft flesh of the African woman's breasts, and lowered her crotch down atop Sheva's waiting mouth. After taking a second to compose herself, Sheva slid her tongue in between Sherry's wet, dripping lips, exploring her muscles and tasting her femininity. Sherry slowly began rocking back and forth on Sheva's face, and Sheva gripped her waist, and guided her around.

"AAAHH!" Sherry cried out, as Sheva sucked her dry. "Faster... FASTER!" Sherry howled. Sheva didn't argue, whipping her tongue about inside Sherry at incredible speeds. Releasing one hand from her waist, Sheva probed Sherry's opening, along with her tongue and slid a finger into the girl's slick core.

Sheva hoped that Sherry didn't mind the presence of her finger - she knew that if it was her sitting on top, that penetration would have cheapened the effect for her. Judging from Sherry's continued screams, though, Sherry didn't mind in the least. Fluids oozed and surged from within the tiny blonde, coating Sheva's face with Sherry's cum. Sheva could feel that Sherry was on the verge of cumming, and, simply for the sake of it, slipped another finger inside her.

"OHHHHHH!" Sherry screamed, as she finally came, her cum gushing out of her in torrents. Sheva drank deep, and suddenly felt herself cumming too. Again, her crevice exploded in the sticky heat of orgasm as she climaxed without any external provocation.

Sherry collapsed alongside Sheva on the couch, and helped her to remove the cum from her face by licking it off.

"OK, enough play time, let's get some rest, Sherry." Sheva said.

"All right." Sherry said, before leaning over and capturing Sheva's petal soft lips with hers one last time.

"Sleep well Sheva, I love you." Sherry says.

"I love you too, Sherry." Sheva replies.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Ada found the entrance to the sewer system underneath the station, unable to forget Sheva Ada leaves a trail of messages for the ebony woman to follow. Ada thought that Sheva was a mystery, someone who is brave and selfless.

'_Someone who doesn't need someone like me screwing up her life.' _Ada thought dejectedly before entering the sewers.

Sheva and Sherry are sharing one of the four MREs that Sheva brought with her for this mission, while Sherry is eating Sheva is trying to contact Lt. Gen. Logan for her next set of orders, but so far she hasn't gotten a response.

"I wonder what is going on, why can't I reach Logan?" Sheva asks herself quietly.

"I'm done, Sheva." Sherry said, handing over the empty container.

"OK, let's get packed up so we can-." Sheva said, but was cut off by the sound of a thunderous boom close by. A massive splintering of wood, followed by thick, ponderous footsteps of something huge coming their way, Sherry was suddenly overcome with primal dread, she grabbed Sheva's right hand and squeezed it.

"It's going to be all right, Sherry." Sheva said reassuringly, though truthfully Sheva couldn't bring herself to believe a word of what she just said.

Both Sherry and pull out guns, Sheva grabs her MP5 and takes the lead with Sherry close behind.

"Stay close to me, Sherry." Sheva said.

"I will." Sherry said in a near whisper.

Sheva and Sherry entered the hallway that goes back towards the Chief's office, Sheva dropped to one knee and looked around.

"Sheva look, all the zombies we passed yesterday, someone took them all down."

Sheva looked at the pile of mangled corpses, something didn't look or _feel _right about what they were looking at.

"Sherry, I don't think that a person did this and I don't think that we want to for whatever did do this to make an appearence."

"I'm with you there, Sheva."

Then suddenly something came around the corner, both Sherry and Sheva gasped in horror at what they were looking at. Then the biggest man Sheva or Sherry had ever seen stepped into view, he had a massive, threatening bulk, chalky gray skin, and large gloved hands that he balled into fists. The man turned his cold, empty stare on Sherry and started advancing towards the twelve year old.

"Sherry, run!" Sheva yelled.

Sherry whipped her head around to look at Sheva, her blue eyes full of fear.

"Sheva."

"Don't argue! Now, get out of here! I'll find you again, I promise." Sheva said before raising her MP5 and opens fire on the towering man, Sherry turned and sprinted down the hallway. Sheva was hitting everywhere she could think of to stop this freak, the chest, legs, groin, head and nothing worked. This SOB just keeps coming.

_'Oh my lord, what the hell is this thing?!' _Sheva's mind screamed as she pulled out a fresh clip and slammed it into the MP5 after ejecting the empty one, the man raised one of his huge fists in the air, intending to punch straight through Sheva. Sheva knew that she had to time her dodge just right or it would be all over, Sheva shoulders her weapon and waits for the large man to swing.

Sheva watches every motion of the giant's attack, using her superior agility Sheva narrowly avoids the massive fist as the man plunges it into the wall with a resounding thud.

"Th-that was too close." Sheva panted, seeing her attacker trapped in the wall gave Sheva the opening she needed to flee. Sheva turned and dashed out of the hallway back into the main lobby.

"Sherry? Where are you? It's Sheva." Sheva called out.

"Here I am, Sheva." Sherry said, standing up from behind a broken table. Sherry and Sheva ran to each other, Sheva wrapped her arms around Sherry and picked the twelve year old up and spun her around. Both of them were in tears.

"Are you all right, Sherry?" Sheva asked.

"Yes, I was so scared for you, Sheva." Sherry said as she nuzzled against Sheva's neck.

"Oh Sherry." Sheva said as she stroked Sherry's blonde hair.

"Well, now isn't this just cozy?" a familiar voice from behind Sheva says as she felt the barrel of a .380 press into the small of her back.

"Lt. General Logan? Why are you-?" Sheva asked, but then shut up when she figured it out in an instant.

"You're on the take, Umbrella is paying you to bring Sherry to them and me. I guess I'm here to provide Combat data for those B.O.W.s, am I right?" Sheva asked.

"I knew that you were too smart for this experiment, but nobody ever listens to me. Now, put that brat down." he ordered.

"No." Sheva said defiantly. Dan raised the gun to the back of Sheva's head.

"Put her down...now, that is a direct order." Dan growled.

"No, the only way I'm letting go of Sherry is if I'm dead."

"Hmph...don't tempt me, Alomar-."

**BAM! **A single gunshot rings out, Sheva rolls away from Logan with Sherry in her arms.

"Don't look, Sherry." Sheva says to the blonde girl, Sherry buries her face in Sheva's bosom.

Sheva quickly searched the area for the shooter, then she saw Ada jogging towards her and Sherry with a bolt action sniper rifle in her hands.

"Are the two of you OK?" Ada asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Ada." Sheva says.

"Come on, we have to move, I know that big guy should be free by now and he's coming after that girl." Ada says as she pressed a button, releasing a latter and climbing down, followed by Sherry, and then by Sheva.

Ada leads Sheva and Sherry through the wet, smelly sewers beneath the station, she hoped that the T-103 couldn't follow them down here. Ada knew her next stop - the Water Treatment Plant, the central hub of the sewer system.

"Ada, stop, we need to discuss a few things." Sheva said.

"Not now Sheva, we've got to get to the Water Treatment Plant first." Ada said calmly.

"Fine." Sheva said, not wanting to fight in front of Sherry, who was standing beside her holding Sheva's right hand tightly.

The trio moved through the murky sludge silently until they reached a door, Ada and Sheva covered either side of the door, Ada opened it slowly and moved inside gracefully.

"Clear left." Ada said, Sheva came in and muzzle swept the right side of the room, finding no danger.

"Clear right." Sheva announced before ushering Sherry inside.

Once they were all inside Sheva closed and secured the deadbolt before turning to Ada.

"Now Ada, there are a couple of things that I want to know." Sheva said angrily.

"Like what, Sheva?" Ada answered.

"You can start by telling me what is going on in this city."

"Fair enough." Ada said as she grabbed a folding chair, opened it and sat down.

"The Umbrella Corporation has been developing a new gene altering virus called the G-Virus for a few years now. William and Annette Birkin created it." Ada said, Sheva looked at Sherry for a second before turning back to Ada.

"William Birkin, Sherry's Father injected himself with the virus when Umbrella tried to take it from him.

"What about our large bald, gray super-freak and those wierd frog things that I took down?" Sheva inquired.

"A T-103 Tyrant, Umbrella's crowning B.O.W. achievement and the MA-121 or "Licker" because of their long tongue.

"Did you know that my CO was on Umbrella's payroll?"

"Not exactly, I knew that _someone _in the BSAA was dirty, I just didn't know who specificly.

"Did you think it was me?" Sheva asked, Ada glanced at Sherry and then back at Sheva.

"No, you didn't seem like the type to betray someone you care about." Ada said.

"What do you mean, Ada?"

"I watched you when Logan had his gun to your head, you selflessly put your life on the line to protect Sherry, that's how I knew that you couldn't have been the spy." Ada said with a smile, Sheva and Sherry walked over to Ada, Sheva wrapped her arms around Ada's neck and kissed her lovingly.

Sherry looked on feeling left out until Sheva pulled away from Ada and knelt down in front of Sherry.

"Do you want to join us, Sherry?" Sheva asked, Sherry smiles and nods.

"OK." Sheva said.

Sherry wraps her legs around Sheva as the ebony woman picks the little blonde girl up and walks over to the steel table that was in the middle of the room. Sheva carefully removes Sherry's clothes before resuming their makeout session, Ada quickly undresses and digs through her gear and finds two 8" long strap-ons, a green one and a black one. Ada secures the green one around her waist and saunters over to Sherry and Sheva.

"May I?" Ada asks sweetly.

"Please, by all means." Sheva said as she backed away from Sherry and began stripping down.

Ada stepped in between Sherry's open legs and guided the head of her fake cock inside the tweleve year old, which caused Sherry to moan and gasp.

"Mmmmm, oh yes, I belong to you and Sheva, Ada. Give it to me good."

Ada started thrusting in and out of Sherry, Sheva smiled as she watched Ada and Sherry go at it while she situated her strap-on around her waist.

Sherry got up on all fours as Sheva cliimbed onto the table in front of her and Ada got behind her.

_'I've been waiting to try this, if Mom could see me now.' _Sherry thought as she felt Ada enter her from behind and Sheva shoved her strap-on into Sherry's mouth.

"MMMPPH!" Sherry groaned as both Sheva and Ada ravaged her tiny body at the same time, Ada grabbed Sherry's hips and steadied her.

"Come on Sherry baby, cum for us like a good girl." Sheva hissed.

Sherry couldn't take anymore from either end, her booty exploded with cum while she gagged on Sheva's toy before rolling over onto her back.

"Good girl." Sheva whispered to Sherry. Ada picks Sherry up and lays her down on top of Sheva, who is lying on her back. Sheva carefully eased the strap-on into Sherry tight little butt while Ada shoves her toy inside Sheva.

"Sweet mother of pearl." Sheva gasped as Ada began thrusting against her while she did the same thing to Sherry.

Sherry Birkin, Ada Wong, and Sheva Alomar all reached the peaks of their pleasure together in one unified glorious orgasm before collapsing on the table, Sherry gently stroked Ada's short hair while Sheva kissed the back of Sherry's neck.

"That was incredible Sheva, Ada. Once we get out of here can we get together like this again?" Sherry asked the two women.

"We'll see." Ada said.

**Sometime later...**

Sheva, Ada, and Sherry were stepping off the elevator platform exiting the Water Treatment Plant, Sherry was in between Sheva and Ada, they walked down the service tunnel which if Ada was right- linked to the rest of the sewer system - she suddenly looked up and saw a woman with a gun aimed at Ada's chest.

_'Damn it all.' _Ada thought to herself.

Ada heard the shot and- and then she was hit by Sheva, who pushed her out of the line of fire, Sherry watched as Ada and Sheva fell to the floor.

"Ada! Sheva!" Sherry screamed before she was grabbed from behind by Brian Irons.

Ada laid there in shock as she suddenly understood what happened as she registered Sheva's harsh breathing, and sat up.

Sheva had taken a bullet. That was intended for her.

Ada stumbled to her feet and knelt over Sheva.

"Sheva!"

Sheva looked up at her, jaw clenched against the pain. Blood seeped through Sheva's left hand, pressed against her right armpit.

"I-I'm okay." Sheva said weakly.

Ada could see the suffering in the black woman's brown eyes. Ada looked back at the sound of the running footsteps.

_'Annette Birkin no doubt_.' Ada thought, but she'd deal with that crazy woman later - right now Sheva's safety is more important.

"Hang on Sheva, I'll be right back with something to wrap up your wound with."

"All right...b-be careful." Sheva groaned.

"I will." Ada replied, then she stood up and took off after Annette.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

Sheva opened her eyes, aware at once that she had blacked out again. She gently pulled her hand away from her wound, the blood has turned thick and gummy between her fingers. The pain was intense, but not as much as before - the bleeding had stopped, at least for now.

"Need...t-to f-find Sherry." Sheva said as she started moving slowly towards the far door.

Once through the door Sheva heard a thunderous stream of gunfire close by.

"Ada." Sheva ran towards the gunfire, despite her bullet wound.

"Ada! I'm coming to-."

"NO! Sheva, stay back!" Ada screamed.

"W-why?-"

Suddenly something enormous burst out of the water and slammed Sheva into the wall, knocking her off her feet.

"Sheva!"

"I'm fine, Ada! Stay there, I'll handle this thing!"

'_Sheva, she's risking her life for me...again.' _Ada thought as she quickly reloads her VP70 and goes after Sheva and her mystery mutant attacker.

Sheva tossed a flash grenade, which only served to stun the massive reptile. Sheva knew that she didn't have a weapon big enough to take this monster down, and to make things worse Sheva's wound began to bleed again.

Sheva saw five canisters on a small shelf on her right side, Sheva reached the shelf and ripped one of the canisters off the shelf. The canister hit the floor with a loud bang, Sheva kicked the canister towards the nightmarish lizard. The crocodile caught the canister in its huge jaws, Sheva pulled out her P8 and fired, and-.

**BOOOM!**

Sheva was thrown back by the blast, she hit the wall so hard that her vision blurred and she vomited blood as she sank to her knees as Ada came barreling around the corner.

"Sheva, you're OK! Thank goodness." Ada said as she ran over to Sheva and hugged her tightly.

"I'm...just glad that you're safe, Ada." Sheva said, reaching up and gently running her fingers through Ada's short, jet black hair.

"Sheva, please don't be careless with your life like that, Sherry needs you." Ada said with tears in her eyes.

"She needs _us_, Ada. You're important to Sherry too. And to...me." Sheva says as Ada helps Sheva to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe so I can patch you up." Ada says.

"Sounds good." Sheva replies.

Irons takes Sherry to her Mother, Annette Birkin, who is in her office.

"Here is your daughter, Dr. Birkin, now I want my payment and a way out of here. As promised." Brian demands.

"Oh, about that-." Annette said as she stood up and reached into her lab coat, Irons looked away for a split second and- **BAM! **Annette put a bullet in the side of the fat, arrogant man's head, much to Sherry's disbelief and horror.

"Why did you kill him, Mom?" Sherry asked Annette with tears in her eyes.

"Irons served his purpose, as will you dear Sherry. Then I'll kill you too."

"Sheva and Ada will save me." Sherry said confidently.

"I highly doubt that, seeing as they've both probably been eaten by the crocodile in the sewers." Annette said with a hearty laugh, Sherry refused to believe that Sheva and Ada were dead.

Ada takes Sheva back to the Water Treatment Plant to treat her injuries, Ada found a pair of tweezers. Sheva lifts her left hand away from her injured right armpit, exposing the wound.

Ada quickly and expertly extracts the mangled bullet from the wound before using a mix of two green herbs and a first-aid spray to heal the wound completely.

"Thanks Ada." Sheva said.

"No problem, now let's go save Sherry." Ada replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

Sherry looked down at the body of Brian Irons, the Police Chief had done terrible things in his life in the pursuit of power and most, if not all would agree that his manner of death was a fitting punishment for his many crimes, but not Sherry - Sherry believed that everyone has good in them, even someone like Brian Irons.

"You disgust me, Sherry. You're always whining and crying about something; Why do we test on animals?, The chemicals that we use are hurting the planet. Oh, and let's not leave out my personal favorite: Mom, why don't you want to spend time with me? Don't you love me?" Annette mocked her daughter.

Sherry's heart broke as she listened to her Mother's hurtful words, it made her angry and she wanted to cry, but she didn't.

"You may have given birth to me, but you're no Mother!" Sherry yelled as she yanked her Beretta out of thr holster on her right hip and pointed it at Annette.

"Oh, look at that, you've got a gun. So, I guess that you're all grown up now huh?"

Just then Sheva and Ada showed up, Annette can't believe it.

"The two of you are...alive?" Annette stammers.

"Sherry, lower the gun. Please." Sheva says softly.

"I can't Sheva, she killed that man right in front of me and she wants me dead too." Sherry says.

"Sherry, you know that Ada and I won't let that happen OK? Now please lower the gun."

Sheva walks over to Sherry and takes the gun out of her hands and puts it back into Sherry's holster before putting her arms around her tweleve year old lover and holds her gently as Sherry sobbed into Sheva's cleavage.

"Shh... It's OK sweetie, everything is going to be all right. Forget her, let's just worry about getting-."

From behind Ada there was a deafening crash, the stone wall exploded and the T-103 stepped through the opening, ready to attack.

"Ada, run! Come on!" Sheva yelled before picking Sherry up and dashing out of the room.

Ada quickly followed, leaving Annette to her on devices, The T-103 walked right past Annette and continued to pursue Sheva, Ada, and, Sherry.

The trio ran into the power room, Ada spun on her heels and fired into the T-103's massive chest, it grabs Ada by the throat and lifts her into the air. Ada points her gun at the creature's face and fired four times, unaffected by the rounds in its face the T-103 slammed Ada forcefully into the generator.

"Ada, no!" Sheva screamed. Sheva looked down at Sherry, unsure of what to do.

"Go and save her, Sheva." Sherry said.

"OK, stay right here." Sheva told Sherry.

Sheva draws her bow and sends a volley of arrows smashing into the T-103's chest, causing it to stumble backwards towards the railing. Sheva then tossed a hand grenade at the monster's feet.

**BOOM! **The force of the blast pushed the T-103 through the gaurdrail and into the sea of molten metal.

"Ada." Sheva said as she and Sherry hurried over to Ada.

"Ada, come on, get up please." Sheva pleads.

Ada smiled at Sheva first and then at Sherry.

"Sheva, I should have given this to you when we first met." Ada said.

She reached into her pouch and pulls out two vials, one has the G-Virus in it and the second one contains the antivirus.

"Ada." Sheva whispers as a single tear rolls down her left cheek.

"Sh-Sheva, you and Sherry have to get out of here, now." Ada wheezed.

"Not without you, Ada. I refuse to leave you behind, I love you. And so does Sherry."

Sherry smiles and nods silently, Sheva picks Ada up bridal style and carries her out of the power room.

"Thank you, Sheva, Sherry. I know I've know you both for a short period of time, but I really enjoy being with both of you."

"I-" Sheva said, confused while Sherry kept quiet.

"I'm...just a woman, Sheva... A woman who fell in love with you. You and Sherry have taught me how to love again."

"Shh... save your strength Ada. Do you think that you can walk?" Sheva asks gently.

"I...can try." Ada said with a pained grunt.

"Easy Ada, I've got you." Sheva whispers.

Just then -**BAM! **A single gunshot rings out close by, Sheva sets Ada down gently before turning to face the shooter - Annette Birkin.

"You! The two of you have caused me nothing but trouble from the begining...Now give me my samples!"

"No, these samples are now the property of the BSAA and the United Stated of America."Sheva says, just then the T-103 climbed out of its firey tomb and joined Annette and the others an the platform. Sheva turns to Ada and Sherry.

"Sherry, you and Ada get out of here right now." "Sheva." Ada said softly.

"GO!" Sheva bellows, Sherry sighs as she takes Ada's right hand and they head for the elevator.

"Ms. Alomar, I don't understand you." Annette says with a smirk on her face.

"How so?" Sheva replied.

"First, you find and protect my weak little girl, and then that spy, why?"

"Sherry is stronger than you think, Annette. And Ada? She's damaged emotionally, so I'm going to help her." Sheva said.

"How noble, but how can you can either of them when...you can't even save yourself?!"

Suddenly the T-103 charged Sheva and swung one of its massive gloved fists at her, Sheva used her quickness to avoid the deadly blows. Meanwhile, Annette is pulling out a syringe filled the G-Virus that she had taken from the lab. Annette rolled up her sleeve and stuck the needle into her left arm.

"No way, she didn't..." Sheva said, horrified at what she had seen Annette do.

Annette fell to her knees screaming in intense pain, Sheva watched in numb horror as Annette grew to the siaze of the Tyrant, her skin turned gray and all of her ripped clothing fell off of her mutated body, leaving her totally naked.

"Rrrrrahhh! I have become the ultimate B.O.W. The T-104, Archangel!" Annette roared.

"This is bad." Sheva said, the T-103 registered Annette as a threat and tried to attack her, which proved futile. Annette sliced clean through the T-103 with one swipe of her left hand.

"Oh shit." Sheva said.

"Now, for you Sheva Alomar." Annette said in a deep, ominous voice.

"Bring it, freak." Sheva said.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

Annette screamed as she charged Sheva, Sheva artfully dodged Annette's swipes. Then Sheva chose to go on the offensive, she ran and dropkicked Annette in the chest before drawing her knife and stabbing Annette in her right shoulder, Annette roared in pain as she grabbed the knife and snatched it out of her shoulder and crushing it in her hand.

"Next." Annette said, Sheva drew her Magnum and opened fire, Annette walked towards Sheva, right into the stream of gunfire unfaazed. The Magnum clicked empty, all at once Sheva let go of the Magnum and went for the Sniper Rifle, but Annette got to her first, Annette slashed Sheva's abdomen, sending the African woman flying backwards into the wall.

Ada and Sherry have gotten on board the train, they are waiting for Sheva, but she hasn't come down the tunnel yet. Ada is starting to worry.

"Where is she? I hope Sheva is OK."

Sherry knew what she had to do.

"Ada, stay here." Sherry said.

"Wait Sherry, where are you going?"

"To get Sheva." Sherry said.

"No way, Sheva said to stay here."

"Ada, we didn't leave you to die, let me bring Sheva back to us."

Ada looked at the twelve year old girl, she did make a convincing argument.

"OK, just be careful."

"I will be." Sherry said before she hopped off the train.

Sheva hit the wall hard, causing her to cough up blood.

"GAH!" Sheva screamed, hot tears streamed down her face.

"God, this hurts like nothing I've ever felt before." Sheva gasped.

"At least I'll kill you and get those samples the spy stole back." Annete said as she raised her right claw, ready to kill Sheva, when-.

**BOOM! BOOM! **Two deafening blasts erupt from behind Annette, one round tearing through her back and the second one hitting her shoulder. Annette spins around to see Sherry pointing her Beretta at the creature that had at one time been her Mother.

"Leave her alone!" Sherry yells.

Sheva, still sick and dizzy stands up on shaky legs, her vision blurred some, she can barely make out the small blonde figure coming towards her until she felt Sherry's sweet breath on her face.

"Come on Sheva, we've got to get back to Ada on the train."

"A-Ada." Sheva says quietly, suddenly her vision cleared and she grabbed Sherry and sprinted back towards the train.

Ada is still on the train waiting for Sheva and Sherry.

"Come on you two." she whispers.

Sheva and Sherry both break into an all out run for the train with Annette hot on their heels. When Ada saw Sheva and Sherry coming a smile flashed across her tired face, Ada opened the rear door and helped Sherry inside before moving aside so that Sheva could dive in and kick the door shut.

Ada ran over to Sheva and Sherry and hugged both of them tightly.

"Sherry, Sheva, I'm so glad that you're both safe."

"We're not out of the woods yet, Ada." Sheva said, Ada smiled.

"I found some heavy weaponry that we can use to take that monster bitch down." Ada said.

"Really?" Sherry inquired.

Ada nods, she goes over to a crate and pulls out two RPG-7s, she hands one of them to Sheva.

"Let's end this madness." Sheva says.

Sheva and Ada exit the train car and stand on the rear platform aiming their weapons at Annette, who is still chasing them.

"Game Over." Sheva said, then both Sheva and Ada fire their RPGS, the two rockets strike Anntte at the same time, exploding on impact engulfing her in a massive fireball.

With the T-104 destroyed Ada and Sheva went back inside the train car with Sherry, Ada sat down on a bench, Sheva lays her head on Ada's right shoulder while Sherry lays her head on Sheva's lap and closes her eyes tiredly.

The nightmarish incident in Raccoon City is over...or was it only a prelude to an even bigger nightmare?

**The End**


End file.
